


Hush, My Friend

by OhLookMoreFanFiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Canon, Clarke and Bellamy - Freeform, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, JUST KISS ALREADY, Romance, Season 3 Finale, Slow Burn, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellamy x clarke, clarke x bellamy - Freeform, extra, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookMoreFanFiction/pseuds/OhLookMoreFanFiction
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy finally share their grief surrounding Gina and Lexa with one another. These two don't realize what's happening until... well... until it's happening.





	

They lean forward on Clarke’s cot, elbows on their knees and heads hung low. The exhibition routes for the next day are finally done. It’s so late, and Bellamy needs to be awake even earlier than her. But they sit side by side, relishing a rare but exhausted moment where there’s nothing more to do.

With no warning, Bellamy briefly shares Gina with Clarke. She shakes her head slowly, wondering if this world will ever give them peace. He moves to stand and leave her tent, but she rests a hand on his knee and tells him what Lexa meant to her. He mostly stares at the ceiling to keep tears from falling on his pants. Why can nothing good stay.

He thought the moment had passed, but a glance at Clarke reveals a broken woman. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth grimaced, silently weeping. His jaw clenches and he finds her small hand in the low light. She kneads his fingers repetitively. He makes an executive decision and wraps Clarke in a familiar hug. Tears soak through his shirt lapel as wet lashes stick to his neck. Bellamy reaches a calloused hand to delicately stroke her hair.

A brief kiss on the temple is all it takes to hush Clarke. That’s technically what he wanted, but he knows instantly that it wasn’t right. It was supposed to be friendly, but it didn’t feel **friendly**. It felt… it felt like something he shouldn’t say.

She pulls away from his collarbone, close enough to feel his hot breath on her nose. His eyes dart between hers as his lips tremble, not knowing how to apologize for crossing such a line. But her eyes aren’t angry. Bellamy looks away embarrassed, accidentally eyeing her mouth. His rough hands suddenly register her curves for the first time. Her un-corseted breasts push on him softly. He wishes his pillow smelled like the musk of her hair. His throat dries in panic and he flinches, leaning away.

But she shifts on the cot, gripping his large forearms for support as she stands. His eyes are down, trying to conceal what she’s already seen. But then he feels Clarke: a kiss so tender on his forehead that he sucks in a breath. His eyes meet hers timidly as Bellamy sits motionless between her legs. He realizes his hands still clench the small of her waist.

They share the silence for a beat, pupils large as they wait for the other to move. He goes first but doubts himself, halting after closing in two inches. She’ll follow with an inch of her own, blonde curls splashing over his biceps. He finally cranes his dark neck up, emphasizing a sharp jaw.

He can’t stop himself. His will melted the second he smelled her. Open hands slide over her ribs as his bottom lip settles in her parted mouth. His furrowed brow fades from confusion to relief. Clarke gently claws his wrists as he sucks on her sweetness, muffling a whimper on his tongue. He stands mid-kiss when he hears it. Their thighs smash together as he takes a wide stance, steadying the tiny frame enclosed in his own. Their top lips stick as he pulls away, too terrified to touch her much longer.

Who knew that having her safe and sound and blushing in front of him could scare him more than an apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> A head canon I needed to "get down on paper". :)  
> Find me on Tumblr - @teambingewatch


End file.
